The present invention relates generally to the field of lubricating systems for internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of lubricating the engine of a locomotive.
The filtration and conditioning of the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine are critical for maintaining the reliability of the engine. It is known that particulate matter will become entrained in the lubricating oil during the operation of an internal combustion engine. The particulate matter may be introduced as a byproduct of the combustion process or by the wearing of metallic parts within the engine. It is also possible that solid debris may enter an engine during a maintenance operation. It is known to provide a filter in the lubricating oil flow path of an internal combustion engine in order to remove particulate matter. As the oil is pumped through the oil filter, particles entrained within the oil will become trapped on the filter media. Oil passing through the filter is then returned to the engine essentially free of particulate matter exceeding a certain size. It is known that such filters have a finite life depending upon the quantity of particulates within the oil and the relationship of the size of the particulates to the size of the passages through the filter. Once a filter becomes sufficiently clogged with particulate matter, the flow of oil through the filter will become impeded. If the pressure of the oil is sufficiently high, a clogged filter may fail mechanically thereby allowing unfiltered oil to bypass the filter media.
In the field of locomotive engines as well as in most commercial applications, it is desirable to extend the interval between oil and oil filter changes in order to maximize the on-train availability of the locomotive. The frequency of lubrication system maintenance usually depends upon one of two factors: the depletion of certain beneficial additives within the oil and the maximum useful life of the oil filter. It is known that certain additives such as surfactants, detergents and buffers within lubricating oil become depleted as an engine is operated. It is possible to add additional quantities of such additives to extend the interval between oil changes. However, the useful life of the oil filter may then become the limiting factor defining the interval between lubrication system maintenance services.